memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Quantum Mechanix
Quantum Mechanix Inc., or QMx for short, is an American company based in Collegeville, Pennsylvania that was founded in 2006. It specializes in the production of screen-accurate replica collectibles, apparel, props, jewelry, keychains, maquettes, artwork, blueprints, and scale models for a number of licensed entertainment franchises. In , QMx announced that they had acquired the exclusive license to produce a number of products based on the new . QMx gained the license to build both studio and mid-scale replicas, as well as props, maquettes and novelties. This license did not extend to products from the Star Trek "prime" universe until 2011. Corgi and Master Replicas lost their licenses shortly before QMx and eFX Collectibles gained theirs. USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica QMx released a thirty-four inch long Artisan Replica of the in 2009, based upon CGI models provided by ILM. The production replica featured LED lighting, sound effects, and an illuminated base. The Enterprise Project 's USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica]] To promote the release of the replica and the film, Paramount Pictures' "The Enterprise Project" commissioned twenty-four "graffiti, FX, and pop artists" to "design their own interpretation" of the QMx replica. Notable artists whom contributed a design included director Robert Rodriguez, actor James Franco, and comic book artist Jim Lee. The Enterprise Project's artworks were sent to tour cities world-wide beginning in March 2009. The Enterprise Project Artists # QMx original # Mr. Brainwash # Duncan Lemmon # Robert Rodriguez # House Industries # Ragnar # Harry Knowles # Michael Lau # Bobby Dixon # Jesús Díaz # Amanda Visell # Amy Vatanakul # Olka Osadzinska # André # H5 # Turbokrapfen # James Franco # Will Lemon III # Jeremy and Claire Weiss # Afro-Punks # Rafael Burgos # Jeremy Kaplan # Jim Lee # David Rager # Brandon Fayette USS Enterprise (Refit) Artisan Replica QMx will release a thirty-four inch long Artisan Replica of the Refit in late 2011. The production replica will feature LED lighting, sound effects, an illuminated base, and is limited to an edition of 250. Other QMx Star Trek Releases The first Artisan Replica was followed by a range of Star Trek products including Blu-ray Disc premiums for and . QMx has also released Star Trek posters, metal insignia badges, T-shirts, a phaser replica, maquettes, and a ring. Gallery File:QMX bigEnterprise.jpg|QMx USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica File:QMXenterprise refit.jpg|QMx USS Enterprise (refit) Artisan Replica File:Qmxcontestad.jpg|QMx contest for USS Enterprise (alternate reality) Artisan Replica File:Star Trek Amazon Blu-ray set.jpg|QMx USS Enterprise (alternate reality) metal replica released with Amazon.com Blu-Ray Disc set File:Star Trek Blu-ray gift set.jpg|QMx metal insignia badges released with the Best Buy Blu-ray set File:Qmxbadges.jpg|QMx metal Command division, Engineering division, Science division, and Medical division insignia badges in individual retail packaging File:Qmxtrekxiphaser.JPG|QMx "Stunt Phaser" File:Qmxposters.jpg|QMx Star Trek "Retro" posters File:Qmxring.jpg|QMx Starfleet Academy ring See also * Star Trek model kits External link * QMx Online - QMx homepage * StarTrekMovie.com - The Enterprise Project at official site Category:Collectibles